Nunca logré olvidarte
by Pawimerelloo
Summary: Emma, a los 22 años queda embarazada sin querer. Luego de tener a Katie, todo cursaba bien. Hasta que el destino le pone a Jack enfrente. ¿Será correcto volver a amarlo, con Katie en medio? Sin dejar atrás que nunca pudo olvidarlo.


**Capitulo 1: ¿Y ahora qué?**

- Positivo – susurró. Fue lo único que pudo decir Emma después de observar lo que tenía entre sus manos, sus lágrimas caían y golpean sus piernas descubiertas, debido al corto pijama que se solía poner. No entendía porque había fallado, había caído en la trampa, prometiéndose años atrás que esto nunca iba a estar entre sus planes de vida. Pero no había marcha atrás, lo hecho, echo estaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus manos temblaban, soltó rápidamente lo que tenía entre sus manos, salió corriendo del baño de su alcoba y se sentó en su cama. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos y colocó sus codos sobre los muslos de sus piernas. Las lágrimas salían silenciosamente desde sus ojos y jalaba con rabia sus cabellos causándole un dolor en su cuero cabelludo inexplicable. Emma sentía que su mundo se había echo pedazos, ya no podía imaginarse su vida ahora en adelante y hace unos días atrás tenía la viva imagen de como había tenido planeado su vida para los próximos cuatro años. Era perfecto, sus calificaciones eran altas, haciéndose un camino seguro a su profesión soñada. Sus padres, cada uno en su hombro, la acompañaban recibiendo su diploma de graduación, de una de las mejores universidades existentes. Su camino hacia la vida profesional estaba libre, miles de ventanas se abrían para recibirla y un millón de oportunidades se abrían ante sus ojos. Unos cuantos golpes en su puerta fueron los causantes de volverla a la cruda realidad. Como añoraba volver a la vida perfecta que hace unos instantes había soñado. Como suplicaba, a los miles de santos, que la ayudaran a volver al tiempo, pero solo los golpecillos en su puerta, fueron a entender que aún estaba viva, y a pesar de creer en aquellos santos, jamás podría revertir lo irreversible.

- Adelante – masculló. Rápidamente froto sus dedos sobre sus ojos para borrar toda la evidencia de su rostro. Ya que sabía que su madre, preguntaría cada detalle del porque había derramado aquellas lágrimas.

-Emma – torció los ojos – Mi amor… - Había fallado. No era su madre la que había entrado por aquella puerta, era la persona que menos quería tenerla frente sus ojos. No estaba lista. Ian se acercaba con dulzura, sus brazos se extendían en busca de un abrazo, y Emma sin saber reaccionar se quedó inmóvil. Ian paso sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazo con ternura, quedando extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia – Vine para que fuéramos a dar una vuelta.

- Ian… yo… no…este… - Sus nervios se asomaban y la cruda verdad estaba a punto de salir. No podía ocultárselo, menos a él. Emma jugaba con sus dedos. Sus manos se resbalan por la fina capa de sudor, debido a sus nervios, que cubrían sus manos y se las refregaba por sus pantaloncillos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó - ¿Tuviste algún problema con tus padres? – Lloró. No podía más. Tenía que decírselo o todo esto se formaría en una gran burbuja que en algún momento explotaría. La gota que rebalso el vaso. La pequeña y menudísima gota que había rebalsado su vida… y planes.

-Tenemos que hablar Ian – Tragó saliva, y levantando su cabeza, lo miró – Tengo que confesarte algo.

-Ian tomó sus manos y con sus dedos pulgares comenzó a acariciar su mano – Soy todo oídos!

-Yo…

- Tranquila Emma… Todo estará bien, solo tienes que confiar en mi… ¡Vamos suéltala ya!

-Ian, yo… - suspiró- Estoy embarazada.

Fueran esas dos palabras que hicieron que las manos de Ian soltaran bruscamente las pequeñas manos de Emma. Su gran propósito de dar una vuelta por algún lado de la ciudad, había quedado enterrado en algún rincón de su mente. Todos los planes que tenía en su vida, y sobre todo, su vida con Emma, se habían tirado por la borda. ¿Él y un bebé? _No_ se decía mentalmente, y un millón de no rotundos se agolpeaban en su cabeza, al igual que un sinfín de imágenes creadas por aquellas palabras.

-¿Estas segura? – se paró, paseándose de una lado a otro por la habitación de Emma.

- Claro que lo estoy… me acabo de hacer el test de embarazo y desafortunadamente, salió positivo.

- ¿Tus padres lo saben?

- No, aun no.

-¿Aun? – gritó.

- Sin AUN… ¿Crees que se los ocultare por el resto de mi vida? – se paró – En menos de tres meses, un bulto aparecerá en mi estómago!

- Aborta – la miró con unos ojos amenazadores que daban miedo. Estaba fuera de sí – Es la única opción para salir de este problema.

-¿Abortar? – Se acercó a él -¿Quieres que aborte? Vaya solución para un error que hicimos los dos, que no se te olvide.

-¡TU FUISTE LA QUE NO TE CUIDASTE!... ¿POR QUÉ NO TE CUIDASTE? – Gritó – ¡COMO ERES TAN TORPE PARA NO CUIDARTE!

-¿Y POR QUE DEBERIA DE CUIDARME YO? ¿QUÉ SUCEDE CONTIGO?, ¿ACASO LAS MUJERES SON LAS UNICAS QUE SE DEBEN DE PREOCUPAR DE CUIDARSE? ERES UN IMBECIL.

-¿Lo hiciste por mi dinero verdad? – le tomó las muñecas fuertemente, para que no se pudiera soltar. Estaba hecho un maniático. Sus pensamientos giraban en hacerle daño y en la forma de como eliminar ese bebe que estaba creciendo dentro del vientre de su novia.

- Ian, me lastimas – sollozó – ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Arruinaste todos mis planes! – la soltó haciéndola caer al piso. Su labio inferior sangraba, su cabeza había revotado en el suelo, haciendo caer su boca directamente al piso.

- ¿Tú crees que los míos están intactos? – se levantó- PARA QUE SEPAS, YO SOY LA QUE DEBE CARGAR EL BEBÉ EN MI CUERPO, EN MI VIENTRE. YO TENDRE QUE VIVIR Y CAMBIAR MI VIDA, PARA QUE NAZCA BIEN, YO TENDRÉ QUE ALIMENTARLO- un gran bofetón en su cara, fue que lo calmó un poco. Emma lloraba, no entendía porque Ian había reaccionado de tal manera, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien y que podía confiar en él. _¿Con que clase de hombre me he metido?_ Se preguntó y una ola de silencio invadió su mente. Estaba sola en esto.

- Todo por mi dinero… ¡YO TE AMABA!

- Tu dinero no tiene nada que ver que esto idiota… Esto se terminó Ian.

-Claramente esto llego a su fin – se dirigió a la puerta, se marchaba y ella con sus manos encima de su vientre, veía como su adolescencia se iba por aquella puerta, aquel hombre que amaba y anhelaba, se había convertido en un ser carente de sentimientos y lleno de cobardía – No quiero saber nada de ti y menos de lo que está creciendo adentro tuyo. Yo no me haré cargo de algo que NO es mío.

- Eres un cobarde – lo miró con desprecio. Le repugnaba, y unas nauseas invadieron su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar, causándole unos revolcones en su estómago – Eres un hijo de puta.

-No me volverás a ver nunca más, Emma – _"que así sea"_ susurró Emma, y sin escucharla, cerró la puerta. Al sentir el portazo de la puerta, corrió al baño, su rostro se incrustó en el inodoro expulsando todo lo que las náuseas la habían obligado a expulsar. Su respiración era pausada, acompañada de unas cuantas arcadas y unas cuantas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sus codos, apoyados en el inodoro, sostenían su rostro, débil y pálido, cansado de expulsar el asqueroso ácido que provenía de su estómago. Ahí se mantuvo unos segundos. Tratando de asemejar que así sería hasta cumplir la jornada completa del embarazo. Sus manos se posaron en su vientre. Acarició unas cuantas veces su estómago y sintió amor. El amor de madre que solo ellas pueden dar a sus bebes. _Seremos tú y yo, en este camino_. Susurró, con las pocas fuerzas se levantó y se recostó en su cama, con sus manos en su vientre, cerró sus ojos, esperando que todo esto fuera un sueño.

Los días siguientes, fueron deprimentes. Su cuarto había sido su único compañero durante sus días de soledad que había decidido tener. Luego de comentarles a sus padres, de que su relación con Ian se había hecho pedazos, la entendieron. Pero al ver su labio hinchado y con unas cuantos moretones a su alrededor, dieron a entender que Ian, no era lo que todos pensaban, haciendo que la rabia de su padre, explotara por todos los vientos. Emma trató de tranquilizarlo, pero había sido imposible y al parecer, ni le interesaba lo más mínimo. _Le haría bien que alguien le diera su merecido a ese imbécil._ Se dijo a sus adentros, subiendo las escaleras de su pieza en búsqueda de su oscuro cuarto para pasar el resto de sus días acostada, consumida por el dolor, la angustia y sobre todo, el cómo saldría a adelante con su bebé que venía en camino.

Sus días de encierro no dieron más de una semana, ya que, sabiendo de su situación, tenía que ir a un médico para saber el estado de su bebé. Con los nervios que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, se vistió y se dirigió a la clínica, en donde uno de los mejores ginecólogos de la ciudad iba a examinarla por completo. Al entrar, el miedo se adentró a su cuerpo, en donde sus manos, instintivamente, fueron a parar en su vientre, tratando de que su pequeño, supiera que estaba ahí, sin importar las consecuencias que tendría después de aquella consulta. Se sentó en unas de los sofás, que se encontraban en la sala de espera, y esperó. Sus manos de su vientre, no se querían despegar, tenía miedo. _¿Qué haré ahora?_ Se preguntaba, sabiendo que nunca había aprendido ninguna lección de cómo cuidar bebes y menos sabia como cuidar uno por el resto de su vida. Cambiar pañales nunca fue algo que le agradara, jamás tuvo la opción de cambiarle los pañales a ningún bebé que hubiese estado a su alcance en sus tiempos de adolescencia, y menos, se había ofrecido para la tarea. Miles de personas entraban y salían de aquella habitación en donde, el nombre del ginecólogo, colgaba en la puerta. Miles de personas habían sido nombradas, pero ella, ni una mirada había obtenido desde que entro a aquel lugar, esperando que su turno, llegara de prisa. Una cálida lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, mientras otras, se acumulaban en sus ojos, estaba desesperada. No sabía que haría para mantener a su bebé. No tenía ni la menor de idea, de cómo cambiar pañales, alimentarlo, controlarlo de sus llanto si con suerte, podía cuidarse de sí misma. La desesperación se convirtió en millones de escalofríos que recorrían su espalda hasta llegar hasta su cuello. Y menos sabía cómo… _Mis padres_ pensó y su vida se cayó en un agujero negro, en donde no tenía escapatoria y menos tenia solución. Sus padres pondrían los gritos al cielo, al saber que su pequeña e única hija, estaba con un pequeño ser vivo dentro de su ser. _¿Cómo se los diré?_ Pensó _¿Qué tal si me echan o me desprecian por decepcionarlos? _Se aterró. Si su padre, había reaccionado de tal manera al solo saber que su pequeña hija había sido agredida por su novio, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su novio la había tocado? Unos gritos de la recepcionista fueron la que pusieron sus pies de nuevo en la tierra. Y tomando coraje levanto la vista.

- ¿Emma Sommers? – preguntó la recepcionista luego de mirar una ficha en donde tenía unos cuantos papeles.

- ¿Si?- secó sus lágrimas y se levantó para aproximarse a la recepcionista.

-Adelante, el medico la espera.

Dudaba en aquel momento, si es que su madre, la había traído al mundo con pies, ya que luego de saber que su turno había llegado, el único lugar de su cuerpo que no podía sentir, eran sus piernas y si no hubiese estado, sujetada de la mesa de la recepcionista, quizás a donde hubiese llegado a caer y la vergüenza del publico hubiese sido enorme. Decidida y con unas piernas temblorosas se encaminó en aquella habitación en donde varias mujeres entraban y salían, y ella esperaba ser una de ellas, una más del montón. Respiró una gran cantidad de aire y tragó saliva. Tomó la manilla de la puerta, y la giró. Sabiendo que este, sería el primer día de su nueva vida.

-Adelante – El medicó se levantó de su silla, y fijo sus grandes ojos marrones en Emma, que temblorosamente había abierto la puerta – Vamos, no tengas miedo… No hay nada que temer. Emma apresuró el paso y cerró la puerta delicadamente, con el propósito de no parecer nerviosa y para no dejar ver el torpe comportamiento que estaba teniendo. Se sentó en las sillas que estaban al frente de él y suspiró – Bueno… ¿Tú eres Emma verdad? – Ella asintió – Bien… tu ficha dice que… – tomó una tablero de madera con unas cuantas hojas que estaba encima de su escritorio-… Viniste a mi consulta debido a un embarazo ¿o me equivoco? – Ella asintió – Bien… También dice que estás en tu primer trimestre – ella asintió – Y veo que fue algo que tu no hubieses optado con tal solo mirar tu rostro y por tu nerviosismo – No respondió - ¿Tus padres no lo saben aún verdad? – Ella asintió – Vamos Emma… no sucederá nada. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, cualquier inquietud puede dañar al bebé, es decir, debes de pensar en el como prioridad, y luego vienes tú. Ahora, sobre tus padres, debes decírselo, no creo que sea una buena idea de venir a mi consulta, por tu cuenta, no es algo que te recomiende. No tienes de que preocuparte – la miró- pueden que al principio no estén de acuerdo, pero luego, no tienen otra alternativa que apoyarte, si al fin y al cabo eres su hija ¿no? – la volvió a mirar y sus ojos mostraban desesperación, era ver como una pequeña niña había extraviado su muñeca preferida y estaba urgida por encontrarla. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su paciente, era sola una niña y no entendía porque se había metido en este lío- ¿Cuántos años tienes Emma?

-22 años, doctor- Lo miró. Él la comprendía y tan solo la había conocido hace unos minutos atrás. Sabía que estaba actuando como una cobarde, pero ¿Cómo mierda quería que reaccionara? Si al final, era solo una niña que simplemente había perdido su camino. Su camino guía.

- Te ves más joven de lo que aparentas – le sonrió – Eres bastante bonita. Al parecer tus padres, son bastante atractivos – Emma rió y se sintió satisfecho, por haberla hecho sonreír y tratando de hacerla sentir segura - ¿Tienes hermanos Emma?

- Tengo seis hermanos – rió – Son una manga de idiotas.

-¿Te tratan bien?

- Soy la menor, no tienen otra alternativa…. Además por ser la menor, tengo preferencias.

- ¿No has hablado con ninguno de ellos sobre tu estado?

-¿Es una broma?- se blanqueó – al solo escucharlo matarían a Ian en dos segundos – sonrió- Son muy sobreprotectores conmigo.

-Es mejor así que tenerlos alejados ¿no? – ella asintió- Nombraste a un Ian…¿Tu novio?

- Mi EX novio – le puso un gran énfasis en esa palabra, para hacer sentir al médico, que no iba a tener ningún cargo en esto y en menos cargos sobre su bebé.

- Oh… - bajó la mirada. Sentía que había metido la pata- Bueno… los hombres son unos cobardes. No eres mi única paciente que ha venido sola, pero… eres mi primera paciente, que se ha atrevido a venir… sola y con una seguridad de traer aquel bebé al mundo.

- Él no tiene la culpa- sus manos se dirigieron a su vientre y sonrió – No tiene por qué morir por algo que no ha hecho.

- Así es… - la miró. Era la mujer más segura que había conocido y la estimaba más de la cuenta. Sabía que la acompañaría por este camino hasta al final y también sabía que a mitad de camino una amistad crecería – Bien… Como dije unos instantes atrás, el bebé es la prioridad – la miró – Vamos a ver como se encuentra… - se levantó – Ven por aquí – se dirigieron a una camilla que se encontraba en la consulta y consultándole amorosamente, le pidió que se subiera hasta la altura de su busto, la polera y que se recostara. Una pequeña pantalla estaba al frente, conectado a millones de cables, en donde no tenía ni la menor idea a donde iban conectados. El doctor, le aplicó una crema fría, muy parecida a la contextura del gel, sobre su estómago y con suavidad, la esparció con una pequeña máquina que movía de un lado a otro. Al encender la pequeña pantalla, se podía ver, un pequeño circulito dentro de él. Cuando el doctor le dijo que ese pequeño círculo, era su nuevo bebé, respiró. Luego de explicarle cada una de las partes existentes que estaban desarrollados en el pequeño bebé, prendió unos parlantes, y con un pequeño botón, los latidos del corazón de la criaturita comenzaron a aparecer, inundándose la habitación con los rápidos latidos de su corazoncito. Unas cuantas, lagrimas salieron al solo escucharlo, al solo saber que aún vivía y que pronto saldría a la vida, se sintió segura y feliz de traerlo y ser ella quien lo hiciera. El doctor la miró y sonrió, aún tenía la certeza de que era una niña, pero al verla su felicidad al escucharlos los rápidos latidos, sintió que la seguridad de la joven por traerlo al mundo había crecido, y nunca dudó que sería una madre ejemplar. El doctor retiró el gel con una pequeña servilleta haciéndola entender que la sesión, había terminado.

- Bien… - dijo el doctor mientras, anotaba cada apunte sobre el estado del bebé- El bebé está en perfectas condiciones. No tienes síntomas de pérdidas y menos síntomas de que viene con algún problema – Emma suspiró aliviada- Pero… tienes que seguir unas cuantas reglas para mantener la salud del pequeño tal como queremos. No debes beber bebidas alcohólicas, fumar ningún tipo de cigarrillos, comer saludable, todas las cantidades de verduras posibles, proteínas son las mas necesitadas en el embarazo, no comas comida no saludable. Luego te daré unas vitaminas que tendrás que tomar para mantener las vitaminas del bebé lo más alto posible y que estas también te beneficiaran; no hagas ejercicios físicos y menos no esfuerces tu fuerza, esta estrictamente prohibido cualquier deporte, y esfuerzo físico, ¿Entendido? – Ella asintió- Bien… es todo por este mes Emma… Tendrás que venir todos los meses hasta el final de tu embarazo.

-¿Doctor?

-¿Si?

-Aun no me ha dicho cuantos meses tengo.

- Lo siento, lo he olvidado – chequeo sus apuntes y continúo-… Tienes exactamente siete semanas.

- eh?

- Casi dos meses – rió – siempre olvido que las primerizas no tiene idea de los términos del embarazo.

Al salir de aquella consulta con una carpeta que le había dado el médico con las ecografías, respiró. Era el momento de decirles a sus padres lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era el momento justo para contarles, no quería continuar este camino sola, ya había sufrido lo suficiente estos últimos días, necesitaba que su familia estuviera a su lado en estos momentos. El temor era saber si estarían de su lado luego de contarles la gran noticia. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y se sentó en unas bancas que se encontraban en una plaza cerca de su casa. Dejó que el viento peinara sus cabellos y aclara su mente. Tenía planeada la conversación ideal que tendría con sus padres e hermanos, pero no sabía si terminaría como ella quería. Busco su teléfono en su bolso, y con una facilidad de mover los dedos sobre las teclas del teléfono, escribió un mensaje a cada uno de sus hermanos para reunirse en casa, no había incluido en el mensaje un "_Tengo que contarles un noticia"_ sino que solo escribió _"Junta familiar"_. Luego de enviar los seis mensajes correspondientes, siguió su transcurso a casa. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y corrió a su alcoba, escondió la carpeta con las ecografías en su colchón de su cama y se recostó en ella. Colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzó a pensar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Traer al pequeño no era una tarea fácil, se necesitaba dinero y tiempo, pero no iba a quitarle la vida a un bebé que no tenía nada de culpa. Todas las alternativas de abortar nunca estuvieron presente, desde que había visto el pequeño aparato con el signo positivo, nunca había optado por la opción de abortar, siempre le habían enseñado a enfrentar sus errores y eso es lo que haría. Seguiría adelante con su error y no importaba si no tenía el apoyo de su familia, jamás dejaría al pequeño solo.

- Emma – sonrió – Me alegró tu mensaje.

- De hace tiempo que no tenemos una reunión familiar – se levantó- es tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido no crees, Fred?

-Más que de acuerdo enana.

- No me digas enana – dijo entre dientes – sabes que me desagrada.

- Y tú sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar.

-Y tú sabes que me encanta decirte que eres un reverendo idiota.

- Mas respeto – Fred la alzó y la abrazó- Soy mayor que tú y no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme idiota – la miró- sabes que no lo soy.

- Claro… Tu inteligencia es envidiable.

- Chistosita… - Fred se aproximó a su cama y se sentó – Me contaron nuevas noticias…

- ¿Qué noticias? – se alteró. ¿Se habrá enterado de mi embarazo? Se preguntó ¿Pero cómo? ¿Me habrá visto salir de la clínica? – Fred… yo…

- ¿Asique desechaste al mequetrefe de tu novio?

- Respiró aliviada. Al menos solo había sido eso, aun no sabía de su embarazo y eso la calmaba – Creo que las noticias vuelan.

- Si… Escuche que te golpeó – sus orejas estaban rojas. Mala señal. Fred era su hermano favorito, pero al ver sus orejas de color rojo intenso, significaba que estaba enfadado.

- Fred… - se acercó – Nunca se atrevió a tocarme. Jamás, pero no sé qué le ocurrió ese día. Me tomó de las muñecas y me lanzó al suelo. Estaba echo un maniático! Aun no entiendo porque estaba tan enfadado. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Pero… ¿Qué hiciste para que reaccionara así?

- Fred yo nunca lo había visto así… ¡Esta fuera de su mente! – lo miró, estaba cambiando tema, no sabía cómo responder su pregunta y la única solución era evadiéndola – Es por eso que termine con él, jamás dejaré que alguien me haga daño de esa manera.

- Si lo veo nuevamente, no me culpes por deformarle la cara – rió.

- Te doy permiso para deformarla – rió –A todo esto… ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Mike, Ryan y Adam, están ayudando a mamá con la cena… Jake y Ron no han llegado aún.

-Siempre dicen que Mike y Ryan son los ejemplos a seguir, son un fastidio – dijo riendo, mientras su hermano se unía a sus risas.

- Hey… yo soy tu ejemplo a seguir! Que no se te olvide.

- Serás mi ejemplo a seguir si quiero ser un chimpancé.

- ¿Y qué hay de Jake? – la miró con decepción.

- Él es un caso perdido… Todos lo sabemos.

- No me respondiste mi pregunta – arqueó una ceja, Emma siempre le respondía cada una de sus preguntas sin importar cuales fueran, pero esta vez, había cambiado el tema. Algo estaba ocultando y lo iba a averiguar como fuera.

- ¿Qué pregunta? – se tensó sabía exactamente a qué pregunta se refería, a la pregunta evadida hace unos minutos atrás. Pensó por un segundo que Fred se olvidaría pero había pensado mal. Hora de decir la verdad.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que Ian reaccionara de tal manera?

- No había escapatoria, era hora de decir la verdad. No sabía cómo decírselo; inventar una mentira o solo decir la verdad_. "Mierda Fred… ¿Por qué siempre me haces las cosas más difíciles?"_ – Fred…yo…

- Vamos Emma…Sabes que no me pondré del lado del idiota de Ian! – La abrazó – No puede ser tan malo.

- Lo es… - lloró, no añoraba nada más que estar en los brazos de su hermano. Le diría la verdad. Sabía que Fred no le hablaría pero estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara. Su abrazo la hacía sentir en casa. Tal como a ella le gusta estar.

-Emma… me estas asustando – le acarició su cabellera lisa de color rojo fuego mientras le hacía unos cuantos mimos – Solo dilo, sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado! No soy alguien de temer.

- Estoy embarazada.

-¿Estás qué? – dejó de acariciar su cabellera. Dejo de hacerle mimos. Se tensó al solo escuchar esas dos palabras y lo único que reacciono en hacer fue atraerla a su cuerpo y abrazarla. Su pequeña hermanita estaba embarazada, pero no encontraba la razón de cuál fue el motivo de su pelea con Ian…. _"O no "_pensó _"Hijo de puta… Como pudo hacerlo esto a mi hermana? Llevaban más de dos años de noviazgo y el imbécil se echa para atrás?... esto no se va a quedar así, Ian sabrá quién es Fred Sommers cuando se mete con una Sommers!_" – Hijo de puta…

- ¿No estás enfadado? – se levantó para mirarlo. La observaba con una mirada angelical, una mirada que aceptaba sobre su estado y que estaría ahí cuando la necesitara. Estaba más que satisfecha ya no le importaba que sus padres no estuvieran de acuerdo. Fred podía darle todo lo que ella necesitara.

- Por supuesto que no Emma – le sonrió – Ahora dame la dirección de Ian.

- Fred, no vale la pena.

- Si sé que no vale la pena – apretó sus puños – Pero nadie toca a un Sommers, y menos a ti Emma, esto no se va quedar así.

- Te quiero Fred, tengo miedo… de contárselo a todos.

- ¿Por eso fue el mensaje que nos enviaste?

- Si… no puedo mantenerme callada más tiempo Fred.

- Hiciste lo correcto… Todos te apoyaremos Emma, no tienes nada que temer.

Abrazados bajaron a cenar al escuchar a su madre gritar que la cena estaba lista y servida. Jake y Ron habían llegado cuando ellos estaban hablando en su habitación. Bromas y burlas habían estado presentes en la mesa, la famosa característica de la familia Sommers. Todos sus hermanos eran mayores que ellas, Adam, el primer hijo, el gran empresario de la familia, trabajaba con su padre en la misma empresa, haciéndose cargo de la funcionalidad de ésta, casado con una mujer maravillosa, y con sus dos hijos. Jake era el siguiente, "el tarado" de la familia, aunque todos sabían que no lo era, trabajaba con su padre, el mantenía un sector determinado de la empresa, no era casado, pero un millón de novias había traído a la casa, pero habían sido desechas por la opinión de los hermanos Sommers, el las solía llamar "Amigas por el momento". Mike era el tercero, un tanto tímido en el ámbito del amor, pero un tanto fiestero en el ámbito de la amistad, de noviazgo con Jena, _"Estos llegaran hasta casarse"_ decía Ron, cuando cumplieron su doceavo aniversario. Ryan era el cuarto, el famoso dentista Sommers, su vida se refugiaba en el trabajo y no estaba interesado en el amor, con tan solo decir que varias habían estado detrás de él mientras estudiaba mientras que el las miraba, sin encontrar ninguna adecuada y se refugiaba en sus libros de estudios. Fred era el quinto, le costó salir de la universidad, pero no le costó nada abrir una tienda dedicado a su deporte favorito, el football, tenía una gran cantidad de clientes y ganaba más de lo que todos imaginábamos, orgullos estaban mis padres cuando Fred llegó con la noticia que por fin había tenido el dinero suficiente para marcharse de casa, mientras que Emma y Ron, estaban angustiados al saber que ya no tendrían a "Fred el payaso" para alegrarles el día. Ron era el último hombre de la manada, unos pares de años más grande que Emma, su fanatismo por las mujeres lo llevaban a las nubes, incluso cursando el cuarto año de universidad, ninguna mujer había caído en ninguna de sus estrategias, y sin dejar atrás todas las estrategias que Emma le había enseñado. Ron era un caso perdido.

- Adam ¿Dónde dejaste a tu familia y a tus fastidiosos hijos? – pregunto Fred echándose un bocado a la boca.

- No les comente que venía – tragó un poco de puré y continúo – El mensaje de Emma lo recibí al salir del trabajo y solo conduje a casa.

- Mike ¿Dónde dejaste a Jena? – Rió Ron – Ustedes nunca hacen cosas separadas. Son como imanes!

- Al menos tengo una mujer que me acompañe querido hermano – todos rieron, menos Ron que enfadado se mandó una gran cucharada de puré a la boca – Tenía una cena familiar importante con su familia.

- FRED! NO JUEGUES CON LA COMIDA- gritó Rachel, su madre, al ver como Fred se colocaba unas cuantas arvejas dentro de su nariz.

- Jake… es raro verte sin una de tus "amigas" – dijo Emma, causando la risa de todos los demás, incluyendo sus padres - ¿Te ha llamado Luna, luego de saber lo que pusimos el su bolso de mano? – más risas.

- Aun sigo escuchando sus quejas en mi contestadora! Es una desquiciada! – Rieron – La broma del hámster dentro de su bolso fue magnifica

- Gracias, fue solo producto de mi imaginación- dijo Emma.

- Toda un Sommers – dijo Jake mientras le desordenaba sus cabellos.

- Enana, a todo esto… ¿Por qué tan apurado tu mensaje? – dijo Ryan que se encontraba al otro extremo de la gran mesa.

- Fred al solo escuchar la pregunta le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, momento indicado para saber que Emma, estaba nerviosa, soltó su tenedor e instintivamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Grandes gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y algunas cerca de sus labios – Yo… Tengo que darles una noticia.

- La buena ya nos la dijeron – dijo Ryan – Al fin desechaste al idiota de Ian… Pero lo que te hizo no se quedara así – todos los hermanos asistieron enojados, las noticias volaban, y sus padres ya les habían comentado que Ian la había golpeado- Pero no nos ha dicho la otra, ¿Es buena o mala?

- Eso dependerá en como ustedes la tomen- interrumpió Fred, todos centraron en su mirada en Fred, mientras él se levantaba. – Para mí es buena.

- Emma, cariño – dijo su padre en un tono suave y aterciopelado – Dinos cuál es la noticia.

- Emma se levantó, decidida en contarles a todo, pero con un miedo que sentía que iba a comerse su cuerpo viva – Yo los llamé porque hay algo importante que tengo que decirles.

- Ya deja el drama enana y suéltala ya! – dijo Adam.

- Respiró hondo, trago saliva y continúo – Estoy embarazada – luego de decir la noticia, ninguno de los presentes articuló una palabra, todos habían quedado choqueados, sobre todo Ron, sus puños se tensaron y sus orejas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo, parecido al de su cabello. La mayoría de sus hermanos habían botado sus servicios al suelo, su madre, comenzó a llorar se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su padre se tomó su cabeza con sus manos con sus codos apoyados en su mesa. Se levantó y la observó. Su pequeña hija ya no era una niña, se había olvidado cuán rápido crecen los hijos a medida que pasa el tiempo y lo pudo notar al imaginarse a su hija con un delicado y frágil bulto en su vientre.

-¿Qué estas, qué? - Ron rompió el gran silencio que se había producido - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

- Tenía miedo Ron… tenía miedo de que iban a decir.

- Por dios Emma – dijo Rachel - ¿Desde cuándo que estás embarazada?

- Hace un mes y miedo.

- Emma, si no me dices donde vive Ian en estos instantes, no querrás verme enojado – dijo Jake levantándose de la mesa.

- No vale la pena – sollozó Emma- El no volverá a acercase a mí y menos al bebé.

- Por Dios Emma – dijo Adam – Eres una irresponsable!

- Párala ahí Adam – dijo Fred- Todos cometemos errores, no es el momento para juzgar a Emma por sus errores porque tú has hecho bastantes.

- ¿Qué te dijo Ian cuando le contaste? – preguntó Mike.

- Se enfureció a mas no poder! Y me dijo que no volviera ver nunca más y que este bebe no era suyo – lloró.

- ¿Por eso te golpeo? – Dijo Ryan, Emma asintió – Es una hijo de puta.

- Modera tu lenguaje Ryan – gritó Bill, su padre – Somos una familia decente, y si el muchacho no se hará cargo de la criatura problema de él… Nosotros nos haremos cargo del bebé como corresponde.

Emma sonrió al saber que ninguno de sus familiares se había puesto en contra y su felicidad aumento al saber que sus padres la apoyarían en la crianza del bebé. Ron luego de enfadarse unos minutos, la abrazó dándole su apoyo a través de este y no dejándola ir durante un largo rato. Todos los hermanos estaban apoyándola al cien por ciento, no necesitando a Ian como un padre, tendría unos tíos maravillosos y no le importaba ser una madre soltera, al contrario, se sentía una mujer más fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Los meses pasaron y Emma, ya tenía su vientre lo bastante ancho, su madre la acompañaba a todas su consultas luego de sus clases, y con Sean, su médico, habían formado un lazo de amistad tremendo, Emma ya cursaba su octavo mes de embarazo, comía como un animal, intensificando las bromas de sus hermanos hacia ella. Ron y Fred le habían inventado un millón de apodos y le hacían subir su ánimo. Adam y Ryan eran los encargados de traerle sus antojos que le daban, y a medida que su panza crecía los antojos crecían, ya aburridos de viajar hasta donde fuera para traerle comidas exóticas de diferentes ciudades, contrataron una persona adecuada para la tarea.

El día 26 de Mayo, se encontraba Emma viendo una película con su hermano Ron, ambos muertos de la risa por la película " The Hangover" acordándose de la despedida de soltero de su hermano Adam, sin darse cuenta Emma, había roto la bolsa, Ron al darse cuenta continuo riéndose. _"Emma es gracioso, pero no para llegar al punto para hacerse pipi" _Emma, dejo de reírse y Ron al ver su expresión dedujo que Emma no se había orinado, sino que el bebé venia en camino. Esa misma tarde la pequeña Katie había nacido, el pelo rojizo, calcado a la de Emma, sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los de Ian, y su cara, calcada a la de Emma, incluso llegaba a parecerse a Ron. Todos los hermanos se turnaban en la clínica para acompañar a su hermana y ayudarle en la tarea de ser madre, Ron, el más entusiasmado, al terminar sus clases, llegaba al hospital con el pastel favorito de su hermana, y se quedaba haciéndole compañía hasta el anochecer.

Los años habían pasado volando desde ese día, ahora Katie tenía dos años, solo unos cuantos meses más y cumpliría sus tres años. Emma, había terminado sus estudios con éxito, tal como lo había planeado y con un empleo estable. Ya había ganado su primer y segundo sueldo, y con ellos, había decidido mudarse de casa. Desde el momento que les confesó a sus padres y hermanos sobre su embarazo solo ocurrían cosas malas, y después de aquello, solo las cosas buenas triunfaban. No podía haber nada mejor en su vida, sus hermanos la visitaban de vez en cuando, al igual que sus padres, y su vida, estaba corriendo de lo mejor, Trabajo, casa y su hija, todo estable, nada malo podía derrumbarlas. Así de feliz se encontraba Emma, en el parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento, comiéndose un helado con su pequeña Katie, debajo de un sauce llorón. Ella sentada en una banca mientas veía correr a su hija de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a una paloma que revoloteaba por todo el lugar. Miró su reloj, eran pasadas de las cinco, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Katie.

- Katie, es tarde… Hay que preparar la cena para el tío Ron – le extendió la mano Katie entrelazo la suya con la de ella y asintió.

- Tío D-d-don – decía Katie saltando mientras caminaban hacia el departamento.

- Si, Tío Ron… al fin vendrá a vernos después de su viaje a España.

- Tengo hamble- decía Katie.

- Si cariño, ya llegaremos y te daré tu mamadera – alcanzó a decir cuando un hombre la golpeó a casualidad, haciendo que Katie cayera al suelo. Este paró al darse cuenta que el llanto se intensificaba y la joven, se agachaba para hacerle unos cuantos mimos.

- Perdóname, no me fije bien por donde caminaba – La joven no respondió - ¿Se encuentra bien la bebé?

- Emma, luego de cantarle unas cuantas canciones y recordarle de la llegada de Ron de calmó. Tomó a Katie en brazos y lo miró - ¿Jack?

-¿Emma?

-Esto es el arte del destino… ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó Emma – Desde que salimos de la universidad que no he sabido nada de ti… ¿Cómo te fue en Italia?

- Bastante bien, pero un poco aburrido para mí, asique les pedí que me trasladaran de vuelta- sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaban, su cabellera castaña estaba un tanto más larga que como lo solía usar en la universidad y su sonrisa… Uff, que decir de su sonrisa, más perfecta no podía estar. No podía creer que el destino los había cruzado, había estado enamorada de él durante su embarazo, pero Katie, era la razón del por qué él no la miraba, siendo uno de los mejores amigos de Ron. -¿Ella es Katie?

- Si… Saluda Katie, es solo un amigo de mamá.

- Hola- dijo Katie, mientras Emma, la dejaba en el suelo.

- Jack se agacho para hacerle unos cuantos mimos y hacerla sonreír – Hola Katie, veo que has crecido un montón! Eres hermosa – ella rió – Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre – Emma se sonrojó, nunca la había llamado de tal manera.

-Es una lástima Jack, pero nos tenemos que ir – dijo Emma, odiando a Ron por hacerla escapar de su gran amor – Ron me espera.

- No hay problema - pasó su mano por sus cabellos, tratando de decirle algo para continuar su conversación, no había sabido nada de los Sommers desde su partida a Italia y era momento justo para reunirse - ¿Quieres mi número de teléfono?

- Sería un placer – Sin nada más que decir, cambiaron sus números telefónicos prometiéndose volver a verse con el propósito de ver a todos los hermanos Sommers, Emma un tanto triste asintió _"Al menos lo tendré cerca de mí"_ pensó y se despidieron con una tierno beso en la mejilla.

Luego de caminar las pocas cuadras que la separaban de su departamento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una pequeña Katie que sujetaba su mano, subió hasta el piso #4 en donde se encontraba su cómodo apartamento, _el departamento 18. _ No era un gran cosa, estaba a medida justamente para dos personas; Un living comedor arreglado con una variedad de cuadros pintados de algunos pintores famosos y unos jarrones de cerámica pintados delicadamente con crudos colores con unas cuantas flores que lo adornaban, unas crudas cortinas color marfil estaban abiertas de par en par para que la luminosa luz solar entrara por el ventanal del balcón para iluminar los grandes sofás de color blanco invierno acompañado de una mesita de centro color marrón oscuro y un estéreo de música de color negro; el comedor, una fina y delicada mesa de mármol de forma cuadrada estaba en un sector de su hogar, al lado del living, con unas cuantas sillas que la acompañaban de color crema. Al entrar, dejó su cartera encima de los sillones, Katie corrió a su alcoba mientras que ella, se dirigió a preparar la cena para Ron, que vendría a visitarla en cosa de segundos. La cocina era amplia, tal como Emma quería, unos cuantos muebles de cocinas repletos de utensilios de cocinas se encontraban ordenadas en cada cajón de los muebles, una mesa americana se encontraba al final de la cocina con unas cuantas bancas que se encontraban en sus espacios. Se dedicó toda la tarde preparando la cena para su querido hermano, mientras Katie alegremente jugaba en su alcoba tomando su mamadera. Allí la encontró Ron, con su delantal de cocina, unas cuantas manchas de comida en su rostro, y con un olor delicioso que se asomaba por la cocina. Instintivamente se acercó a ella y le plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla mientras que Emma le susurró _"Bollos con puré… tal como te gustan",_ éste con agua saliendo de su boca la abrazó y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de su sobrina, sabiendo que si se quedaba dos segundos más, se comería todo en menos de dos minutos.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en España? – preguntó Emma ofreciéndole unos cuantos bollos más.

- De maravillas! – Sonrió- Me enviaran nuevamente, aun no sé cuándo, pero lo harán…. El problema es Spencer.

- ¿Por qué viajas?... que absurdo! – dijo Emma echándose uno de sus últimos bollos a la boca – Es tu trabajo! Debería respetarlo.

- Lo sé… pero nos ha alejado más de la cuenta, enana… Tienes que entenderla, yo la entiendo.

- Lo sé, pero aun así debería apoyarte… Es lo que te gusta hacer! Si mi novio viajará por órdenes de su trabajo, lo dejaría hacer su trabajo – suspiró ilusionada pero a la vez con un significado de tristeza- La diferencia es que yo no tengo uno.

- Vamos enana! Pronto encontrarás a alguien – Se sirvió unos pocos bollos más y unas cuantas cucharadas de puré – Recuerda que tienes a Katie aún – pinchó uno de los bollos y se lo echo a la boca, luego de masticar un poco continúo – Estas mejor así, nadie te molesta – tragó lo que tenía en la boca – además… Si te pones de novio… ¿Dónde tendré un lugar para dormir cuando pelee con Spencer?

- Tienes razón – sonrió – No necesito a nadie para seguir adelante.

-¿Has hablado con Fred o con alguno de la familia últimamente?

- La semana pasada mama vino a visitarnos… Le asusta saber que Ryan esté tan solo.

- ¿solo? – Arqueó una ceja - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Cómo que me refiero? – preguntó.

- Él no está solo… Tiene millones de libros que puede reemplazar por una mujer! – rió – ¿Has visto su librero?... está repleto!

- Eres un insensible! – Chilló- Ryan está más solo que una mosca! – Se entristeció – Me gustaría que dejara sus libros y su carrera a un lado y buscara a alguien que pueda acompañarlo.

- Emma, Ryan ya tiene la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones- tomó un sorbo de vino mientras tragaba sus últimas cucharadas de puré.

- Lo sé – tragó un sorbo de jugo de manzana y continúo – solo que me preocupa, es todo.

- Lo sé… a mí también me preocupa a veces.

- Emma, jugando con su tenedor se acordó del repentino encuentro con Jack, con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, abrió su boca para contarle lo sucedido a Ron – Adivina con quien me he encontrado hoy…

-¿Con Cynthia? – se ruborizó.

-¿Cynthia? – Rió- ¿Aun la recuerdas? – más risas, que se tornaban en carcajadas – Es la mujer más horrible con la que pudiste estar Ron!

- Baja la voz quieres – sus orejas estaban roja y su rostro se volvió serio – Despertaras a Katie.

- Katie no despierta con nada… Y lo sabes.

- y quien es la misteriosa persona con la que te encontraste hoy – pregunto al borde de explotar de rabia, Cynthia era horrible, pero era la única manera para sacarle celos a Spencer.

- Con Jack – lo miro – Jack Mccan.

- ¿Jack Mccan? … - preguntó atónito – Pero… ¿Él no estaba en Italia?

- Así es… pero decidió volver a Inglaterra al parecer.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Que quiere juntarse con todos los Sommers un día de estos.

-Y…. ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Que por supuesto… -mostró su celular con el número de Jack guardado – e intercambiamos números telefónicos.

- ¿Y le has dicho que estás enamorado de él hasta las patas? – rió.

- RON!- gritó – Eso fue hace años! – se sonrojó – Fue una fantasía de niñas! Ya me he olvidado completamente de él.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto con una mirada picarona.

- Claro – levantó sus platos – Es más si no me crees, llámalo y planeen cuando será la famosa "Junta con los Sommers" – Y se encaminó a la cocina dejando los platos en el fregadero.

- Claro que lo haré – Ron cogió el teléfono de Emma y marcando los números en su teléfono llamó a su antiguo mejor amigo de la Universidad. Cuando la escucho un _"Aló"_ desde el otro lado del teléfono, con una sonrisa contestó – ¿Qué tal Jack?, soy Ron…. Sí, Ron Sommers.


End file.
